


Whump Week day 7 - Clawing at own Throat

by achievement_huntresss



Series: Slenderverse Discord Whump Week [7]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Evan has a Bad Time, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Murder, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntresss/pseuds/achievement_huntresss
Summary: Evan screams himself hoarse, nails digging into the soft flesh of his neck.
Relationships: Evan/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID)
Series: Slenderverse Discord Whump Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Whump Week day 7 - Clawing at own Throat

**Author's Note:**

> THE FINAL DAY!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Blood drip drip drips onto the floor as He makes His way across the room. A girl he knows, or knew, or never knew lays unmoving, a knife in her chest and no light, all hurt, only tears left in her eyes. He grips the knife and pulls it from her chest, savoring the sound it makes as it exits the hollow, empty, beautiful cavity an older version of Himself would call a heart. The girl doesn't move, doesn't respond, and He turns away from her to face the boy in the corner. The boy clutches a bloodstained pink beanie in one hand, covering his mouth with the other. The boy shakes and shakes like a leaf in a storm, like a pitiful dog left out in the yard, like a flag on a pole. He approaches him, holding his bloodstained hands out in front of Him, a mock sign of no harm. The boy has no hair and callouses from years of playing bass and fiddling with radios. The boy looks up at Him, fearful, knowing what is about to happen, both recognizing and not recognizing the face that He now wears. The smile stretches far on His face, and He puts the knife in the corner of His mouth. Whispering and growling comes from the closet behind the boy, and He smiles wider, knowing that they now have an audience._

_The boy begins to scream._

Evan screams.

Evan flails, throwing blankets, bedsheets, pillows, Steph off of him as he attempts to claw the blood off his arms and chest.

Evan screams himself hoarse, nails digging into the soft flesh of his neck.

Evan cries as blood is drawn from his throat, moving from the now slick red area to his face to claw that awful, horrible smile-

"I killed them, I killed them, I-"

"EVAN!"

Evan jumps, hands pausing. Quicker than he could imagine, smaller, gentler hands take his wrists and force them away from his body. He chokes on a gasp as the room turns from blood and purple to Steph's bedroom, white paint and band posters. His eyes meet Steph's, hers sad, his wild, and he forces himself to breathe.

"Ow- Fuck-" His skin is on fire. What the fuck did he-

Steph helps him stand up from the bed and supports him on the way to the bathroom across the hall. She dumps him unceremoniously on the toilet lid and lets him collect his thoughts and catch his breath while she runs a washcloth under cold water. She begins to clean the deep scratches on his arms and bare chest.

"I killed them-"

"It was just a nightmare, Ev."

Evan shakes his head, ignoring the jolt of pain up his neck. "No, no- it was real. You were- Alex was- Oh God" He lets out a sob. "I led it right to Alex. He trusted me and I- Oh my God."

His eyes are closed. When did he close them? He opens them when he feels two hands on his shoulders, the squeezing pressure enough to ground him. "It was a nightmare, Evan. You're okay." Steph sounds exhausted and looks even worse. The bags under her eyes look weeks old, and there's a bruise forming on her collarbone. Evan reaches to touch it, but she pushes his hand away. She begins to clean his neck, the part of his body that took the majority of the damage from his panic.

He hisses. "Maybe Dr. Corenthal is right. Maybe I am a monster."

"Who?" Steph doesn't pause.

Evan does. "I- I don't know." He runs a hand through his hair. It was getting so long. "How'd you get so good at this anyways?"

"Years of practice," Steph answers dryly, and Evan blushes, remembering the scars on her thighs, thighs he enjoyed-

Whoa now. "I need to call Jeff and Vin." He attempts to stand up, but Steph's hands are back on his shoulders, forcing him to sit back down. She begins to clean his face.

"I need to apply some cream to these. Then you can call them. Although," Steph glances at her phone, charging on the counter, "I'm not sure they'll appreciate it at 3:26 in the morning, Ev."

Evan shakes his head. "They'll need to hear it."

**Author's Note:**

> I like Evan and Steph and I like making them hurt mwa hahahaha
> 
> THE END OF WHUMP WEEK! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!!!!


End file.
